Yona songfics!
by Chiquita Linda
Summary: [DISCONTINUED cause of a new FF rule]YONA!A collection of songfics about Yoh and Anna's love life using songs from various artists.[multi chaptered]
1. Disappear

-This is my first songfic ever!But I don't think that I did to good.I hope that you guys like it. The song that I used for this songfic was "Disappear" by Hoobastank.Enjoy!

It was early in the afternoon and everyone had just finished eating the dinner that Manta had prepared. After evreyone had finshed eating, Manta picked up all of the plates and took them to the sink. Everyone then got up and started to walk towards the living room, except for Anna. She stayed back and began to scrub the table. Yoh saw her and decided to stay back as well and help.

As he walked towards Anna, he began to feel a warming sensation in his heart that he had always felt when he was around her.

"Um Anna? Do you need any help?, he asked.

Anna looked up at him.The evening sun was shining brightly across her delicate face.And her hair sway from side to side as she lifted her head.

"No Yoh, I'm fine. I can handle this.Just go into the living room and watch tv with the others okay!.",she said.

Yoh looked down sadly at the floor.

_Anna. There's something about me that you don't know, _he thought._ I've been hiding the fact that I've truly fallen in love with you and it's starting to take a toll on my heart. I really want to tell you my true feelings, but when I'm around you, I just get so nervous that the words slip away_ _and I don't say anything._

Anna turned to Yoh who was still standing in the dining room even though she had told him to leave.

"Yoh? Earth to Yoh?!"

Yoh immediately looked up.

"Wha..?Huh?" he said.

"Go into the living room and leave me alone already. I'm busy!" she said. She looked back down at the table and began to scrub.

Yoh understood and walked out of the dining room into the hall.

_I wish that I could tell you how I feel Yoh, but when I'm around you, I just get so nervous that I end up screaming at you instead of telling you how I feel. _Anna thought.

As Yoh began to walk down the hall, he felt a sudden stabbing pain in his chest, causing him to fall to his knees and clutch his chest.

There's a pain that sleeps inside  
It sleeps with just one eye,  
And awakens the moment that you leave.

Yoh had felt this pain before so it didn't surprise him, but he wasn't expecting the pain to come so soon, he managed to get up and walk slowly into the living room. Horo Horo saw that Yoh was clutching his chest.

"Are you alright dude?" he asked.

"Yeah....I'm...fine," Yoh responded as he slowly sat down in the love seat. He tried not to think of the pain, but it only made things worse.

Though I try to look away,  
The pain it still remains,  
Only leaving when you're next to me.

A little while later Anna entered the room and sat down between Horo Horo and Pilika, who were sitting on the couch. Immediatley the pain that Yoh had been feeling went away. It was instead replaced with the same warm feeling that he had felt before.

After a while, Yoh became sleepy and decided to take a nap. He got up, yawned, and stretched out his arms lazily.

"Uh...I think that I'm going to take a nap.", he said.

Anna looked up at him.

"Yeah whatever. Just make sure to wake up in time so that we can go and see the fireworks display tonight alright? Cause if you don't we'll just have to leave you behind." she said.

Yoh smiled and nodded.

"You better hurry up and take that nap dude.Cause as of now you only, have.." Horo Horo looked at his watch. "Like 2 hours."

Yoh then lazily went up the stairs and into his room. He threw himself onto his bed and looked out at the afternoon sky through his window.

_Maybe I can tell her my true feelings during the fireworks display tonight, _he thought._ I love you Anna and I want you to know that. It doesn't matter what you're response is, as long as I can tell you how I feel. _Just then he fell asleep.

---

After about 2 1/2 hours Yoh woke up to a sudden pain in his chest. He knew that he only felt this pain when Anna was gone. He slowly stood up, walked to his window, and looked out at the evening sky.

"Anna.", he said.

He slowly put on his sandals, and stumbled out if his room towards Anna's.

He had one hand clutching onto the wall and the other on his chest. He was barely able to stand up, but he wouldn't give up because he had to find Anna. He needed her.

There's a pain that sleeps inside  
It sleeps with just one eye,  
And awakens the moment that you leave.

Yoh continued down the hall, but as he got closer to Anna's room the pain in his chest intensified.

Though I try to look away,  
The pain it still remains  
Only leaving when you're next to me.

Yoh finally reached Anna's room but found it empty. He looked around and realized that everyone had left.

"They must.... have gone without... me. to see the fireworks.", he said. "But I have to find Anna and tell her how I really feel. I love her and I can't spend a waking moment without her. That's why I continue to have this pain in my heart when she's gone.....Because I love her."

He continued to clutch onto his chest and started to walk out of the house.

He walked for a long time until he finally made it to the park where the fireworks display was being held.

He looked around and saw hundreds of couples sitting by the moon lit lake, looking out into the evening sky, awaiting for the moment when the first firework would screech through the air and blow up in a ray of colors.

As the first firework ripped threw the air and exploded in the sky,Yoh began to feel stronger and stronger pains coming from his heart.

"Anna where are you?!", he yelled.

He collapsed onto the ground feeling the stabbing pain rip through his heart .He yelled as the pain continued to grow more and more as he thought of Anna. But he would not give up. He stretched his hand out and helped himself up by grabbing onto the branch of a tree that was next to him. He took in a deep breath and continued his search.

So I stand and look around,  
Distracted by the sounds,  
Of everyone and everything I see.

And I search through every face,  
Without a single trace, of the person,  
The person that I need.

He continued to walk around the park struggling to stay up and looking for his beloved Anna.But what he didn't know was that Anna was a few feet away, standing next to a tree and looking out into the sky.

_Yoh I wish that you were here. I really want to tell you how I feel, _Anna thought.She turned and looked around through the hundreds of people hoping to see Yoh, but she had no such luck. _I thought that you were going to come as soon as you woke up but I guess that you're still sleeping_. She turned back around and continued to look at the fireworks._ I need you Yoh._ She clutched her chest as she to began to feel a pain in her heart.

Suddenly, Yoh felt a sudden release of pressure and he began to feel the warm sensation in his heart again. He turned and looked to his left and saw a lonely blonde haired girl standing by a tree, facing the lake. The moon light was shining brightly upon her figure as a warm gentle breeze soothingly blew her hair in the wind. She was facing the other direction but Yoh knew that it could only be one person.

"A...Anna?!", he yelled.

The girl slowly turned to see who had been calling her name. Just as she realized that it was Yoh, her eyes grew wide and the pain in her heart receded.

"YOH!!" she screamed.

They both began to run towards each other passing the hundreds of people that had been separating them.

Do you know, that everytime you're near,  
Everybody else seems far away.

Yoh ran faster and faster not caring that he had tripped over 3 people, until he had finally met up with his beloved. He picked her up in his arms and held her tightly.

"Anna."

"Yoh."

"I was looking all over for you." Yoh said. He placed her back onto the ground and looked into her eyes.

"Anna......... I can't wait any longer. I have to tell you the truth that I've been hiding from you for so many years.

He placed his hands on Anna's and held them tightly.

" I love you."

So can you come and make them disappear,  
Make them disappear and we can stay.

Anna looked at Yoh, surprised at his confession. She stared at him for a while but then threw herself into his embrace and held him tightly.

"I love you too."

They held each other tightly as hundreds of fireworks shot up into the sky and draped their figures in a shadow of colors.

There's a pain that sleeps inside  
That sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens, the moment that you leave.  
And I search through every face  
Without a single trace, of the person  
The person that I need.

Do you know that everytime you're near  
Everybody else seems far away.  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear so we can stay.

The End

-Author's note:  
So what did you guys think? I tried really hard to make this songfic easy to understand. If you guys liked this songfic then I will try and write more. I'm thinking of writing a songfic using a song by Avril Lavigne. I don't know why but Avril Lavigne reminds me a lot of Anna.They are kinda alike.(Well that's my opinion)Well Until then I would really appreciate your reviews!!Love you all very much!!Bye!Asta Luego!!


	2. Nobody's Home

- Hi everyone I'm back!! This is my 2nd songfic!! I would really like to thank everyone that reviewed my last one.(hugs) You guys really inspired me to write another one. Well this songfic is a bit different than my first songfic "Disappear" but I hope that you guys like it. The song that I used for this songfic is "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne.

It was the early evening and Anna was walking along the sidewalk in the park with a grocery bag in her hand. She had just finished buying groceries and was heading home. As she walked in the park, she stared up at the sky with a sad expression on her face.

Well I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.

All she thought of, were flashbacks from the previous night.

**Flashback**

Yoh: "Why did you do that Anna!!!?"

Horo: "Yeah what's the matter with you!!!?"

Yoh: "I can't believe that you did that. Come on you guys. Let's get out of here."

Horo: "Yeah I agree with Yoh. Let's go."

Everyone started to walk out of the house except for Yoh. He stood by the doorway and sighed. He then looked up at Anna who was sitting on the stairs.

Yoh: "You really did it this time Anna........... I just hope that I will be able to forgive you. But I'm not sure that I can do that right now..........Good-Bye."

Yoh then walked out of the house and closed the door

Anna stayed on the stairs, staring at the door. She just couldn't believe what she had just done. She then buried her face into her knees and began to cry.

Anna: "Yoh!!"

**End of flashback**

Anna continued to stare up at the sky remembering all of the things that were said to her the night before.

**Flashback**

Yoh: "Why did you do that Anna!!!?"

Yoh: "I just hope that that I will be able to forgive you. But I'm not sure that I can do that right now..........Good-Bye."

Anna: "Yoh!!"

**End of flashback**

A tear began to stream down Anna's face. She held the grocery bag close to her and continued to walk home.

And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make,  
The same mistakes again.

Anna felt all alone. All of her friends had abandoned her and now she was walking home to an empty house. She turned to her right and noticed a lake near by. She walked over, placed the grocery bag down in the grass, sat down next to a tree, and stared out at the lake. The sunset was creating a beautiful reflection on the lake, but Anna had no one to share it with. She was all alone.

What's wrong, what wrong now?  
Too many, Too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs,  
Where she belongs.

Anna sighed.

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside.

Just then Anna heard rumbling noises coming from the sky. She looked up and saw as hundreds of clouds racing towards the sunset. They quickly devored the sunset causing the beautiful reflection that was on the lake to be erased. The clouds continued to rumble and rain began to pour onto the ground. Tears continued to stream down Anna's face followed by rain drops. She sighed, picked up her grocery bag and continued to walk to home.

With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

She continued to walk home not caring that she was freezing cold and that she was completly wet. She was all alone. She didn't care. What more could she lose.

When she reached the house she slowly opened the door, and dragged her soaking feet into the house. She hung her drenched bandana on the hat rack that was next to the door. She then slowly walked over to the lonely, dark kitchen and placed the grocery bag on the table.

"Nobody's home." she said.

She looked out the window and saw the the rain complelty pounding on the ground. Everthing was wet.

Well open your eyes  
And look outside  
And find the reasons why

You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind

She slowly turned and then went into the living room. As she stepped into the living room all of the memories struck her once again.

**Flashback**

Yoh: "Good-Bye."

Anna: "Yoh!!"

**End of Flashback**

Be strong, be strong now,  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs,  
Where she belongs

Anna walked over to the stairs and sat down on them just like she was sitting on them the night before. She stared at the doorway remembering Yoh standing there. She then buried her face into her knees and began to cry again.

"Yoh!!" she cried.

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside

And her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
And she's losing her mind  
And she's fallen behind  
And she can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
And she's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place.

Just then she heard the sound of a guitar playing. Surprised, she got up, wiped the tears from eyes, and began to look around to see where the sound was coming from.

She looked all around the house but didn't find a thing. She looked upstairs in every room but still nothing. She stood still in the hallway and then noticed that the sound was coming from above her.

"The roof?", she thought.

She went into her room and looked out the window. She looked up and noticed Yoh sitting on the wet roof playing his guitar.

He was completly wet from head to toe but he continued to play.

"Yoh!!" she yelled.

Yoh looked down at her and smiled.

"Hi Anna!"

"What are you doing out here? I thought that all of you guys had left because of what I did." said Anna angrily.

"Well we did, but I decided to come back." he said.

He then placed his guitar down and held out his hand.

"Would you like to join me?" he asked.

Anna frowned but then accepted his offer and took his hand. Yoh pulled her up onto the roof and sat her down next to her. He then took his guitar and began to play again.

"She wants to go home, but nobody's home. That's where she lies, broken inside." he sang.

Anna then joined in.

"With no place to go, No place to go. To dry her eyes, Broken inside. And her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find, and she's falling behind. And she can't find her place, she's losing her faith, And she's fallen from grace, she's all over the place." they sang.

When Yoh finished playing Anna had tears in her eyes but she tried really hard to keep them in.

"You play nicely." she said.

"Do you really think so?" asked Yoh.

"Yeah but I'm afraid that I can't say the same about your singing." said Anna.

"Yeah you're right." said Yoh.

They both stared out into the sky as it continued to rumble and pour rain onto them. Anna then spoke.

"Um Yoh?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Uhhh....Listen..... I'm really sorry about the other night. I really didn't mean to p............."

Yoh placed his finger over her lips.

"It's okay Anna. You don't need to repeat what happened yesterday again. I forgive you. You know that I can't stay mad at you." he cupped her chin into his hand and held her face close to his.

"But what about the others Yoh?" she asked.

"Don't worry. They forgave you to, but they were just too scared to come home because they thought that you might torture them or something." he said.

"Anna?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you. You know that right?" Yohasked.

Anna looked at him completly shocked.

"What? You love me!?" she asked. She began to blush.

"Of course I do!" he said.

He held her face closer and closer to his until their lips finally met. He kissed her, but then Anna interrupted.

"I love you to." she said. And she hugged him.

_I'm finally home, _she thought._I'm finally home._

Author's Note:  
I know that this chapter probably sucks. I'm really sorry. As for what Anna did that caused the whole problem, .....Well actually I don't know. I couldn't think of anything so you guys will probably have to make it up or something. I'm really sorry. You guys can flame me for that. I deserve it. But I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I look foward to writing more in the future. LOVE YOU ALL!! Bye!!


End file.
